


Fighting the Urge

by okayhotshot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhotshot/pseuds/okayhotshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is always fighting her emotions, pushing them away, and replacing them with anger. But what happens when Han finally calls her out on it? Will she admit that he's right or keep pushing him away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting the Urge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom! Please go easy on me! I hope you enjoy!

She should probably be being more conscious of which things she’s slamming and what items she’s chucked to the floor, but she can’t be bothered. She’s never been this  **mindless** in her entire life. Why does one man cause her to throw all of her civilization out the airlock and into dead space?

Being in the same room as Han Solo drives her insane. When she first met him, his presence was a mere annoyance. She could brush off his comments like they were nothing and never think of them again. But the more she got to know him, the more time she spent around him, his snarky replies and biting sarcasm were enough to make her lose her temper. She was irritated by the very sight of him, and when he spoke, it made her want to lose her composure and slap him as hard as she could. But somehow through all the bickering and snide comments, she has come to care for him. In what way, she isn’t entirely sure. There is some level of charm to him and Leia feels stupid that she would even fall for it. That’s why she tried so hard to fight it. Resistance has always been a skill of hers. But it seemed to fall short whenever Han Solo was involved.

She thought that the hostility might die down after their moment in the engine room. It had started off just like any other argument, but it was also the first time they had ever really been alone with each other without some sort of impending doom dangling over their heads. There was a stillness in the air and she could feel it even though their stabbing words filled the room. She was sure that even though she had given up the fight to resist him in her mind, that Han wouldn’t notice how she really felt. She knows now that was a stupid thing to believe. Han knew how she felt before she did. And if she hadn’t been almost  **intoxicated** by his presence, maybe she would have remembered the fight on Hoth for a moment.

It’s not that she regrets the kiss in the engine room. Far from it. In fact, ever since she felt his lips on her’s, all she can think about is kissing him again. She knows how frivolous that is, but she can’t really bring herself to care.

The thing that was bothering her was that Han hadn’t brought it up. It’s been two days since then, and Han hadn’t said a word about it. In fact, he’s barely said a word to her. She knows that maybe she could’ve taken the plunge, but where would the fun in that be?

***

The main hold seemed crowded with the entirety of their small crew shoved inside. Chewie takes up enough space for more than one person, and the droids, well that was another story entirely. She had been checking the wiring on some circuits when Han had come up behind her.

“Remind you of anything, your worship?” he had asked, his tone teasing.

Leia had rolled her eyes, shifting her arms a little so she could look at him. “Oh, so you think now’s the time to bring that up?”

Han seemed a bit taken aback by her tone. And even now as she’s storming away to another part of the ship, she wonders if she had been a little too harsh on him.

“Why not?”

Leia could already feel the anger bubbling in the pits of her stomach, but she didn’t let it show. If she did, he would win and she would never hear the end of it.

“Because,  **captain** ,” she had replied, putting emphasis on the title. “I don’t think it’s appropriate to discuss your romantic exploits in front of the crew.”

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk about it. She had. She still does, even as she’s raging through the Falcon and slamming everything that she can find, but she thought that even Han would have the courtesy enough not to bring it up in front of Chewie and the droids. C-3PO had already seen enough. She doesn’t want him to hear them talking about it.

“Oh, come on,” Han replied with a smirk. “It’s no big deal. You think the damn droid didn’t go tell them?”

“That’s not the point,” she snapped, sitting her screwdriver down and turning to face him. “The point is that it’s been two days and there have been plenty of chances for you to mention it before now, and this is how you choose to bring it up?”

“You’re not mad, are you, Princess?” he replied easily, his signature smirk never once faltering.

“I am mad,” she admitted. She’d never been so open and direct about her emotions with Han before, but she knows by now that beating around the bush with Han Solo doesn’t work.

“Come on, Leia,” he said, his brow furrowing slightly. “I was just trying to have a little fun.”

"Is that all that was in the engine room the other day then?” she snapped, her screwdriver falling to the ground. It made a clambering noise against the floor and she could feel Chewie watching them, which meant the droids were, too.

“That’s not what that was and you know it,” Han shot back. His tone was angry, but she could see the betrayal in his eyes. Had she really suspected that of him? But it seemed that she couldn’t stop herself now that she had started.

“Do I? Then why haven’t you brought it up? Or done it again?”

“The street goes both ways, sweetheart.”

***

And that’s what had set Leia off. She doesn’t know why. Even now as she’s still storming through the Falcon, slamming everything that she can get her hands on, she doesn't know why that was the line that had caused her to start reeling in anger.

Maybe it’s because she knows it’s true. It does go both ways and she’s never been the one to initiate anything nice between them. But he makes it so hard. He has to always make a smartass comment, or turn it into a joke. Why can’t he just be less insufferable?

She finally stops outside of one of storage holds, resting her back against the wall as she tries to catch her breath. Why does she let him get to her like this? How does he manage to get under skin day after day? He driver her insane. And the crazy part about it is that she likes it. She likes the way he gets her going.

She jumps a little when she hears footsteps and she’s not surprised to see Han round the corner and he stops just short of where she’s standing to look at her. And when her eyes meet his, she can feel that anger bubbling up inside of her again.

“Why do you always do that?” Han asks, not moving from his spot, still looking at her with a mixture of what could be irritation and confusion.

“Do what?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. She knows exactly what he means, but her pride, her  **stubborn** pride, won’t let her admit it.

“You know exactly what I mean!” Han exclaims, stepping a little closer than before, causing Leia to back herself up just a bit. “You pretend that you don’t feel anything, you cover up everything with anger and I’m tired of playing games.”

Before Leia has the chance to responds, Han has pressed her up against the wall. He’s taken her hands and placed them above her head, and Leia lets him keep them there. This entire situation is giving her a thrill like she’s never known. Before she can compose herself enough to say something, his lips are on hers and whatever she wanted to add was lost.

Han’s body is pressed so close to her own that she can feel herself becoming just a little aroused by the situation. How many times had she imagined a scenario like this? More times than she would care to admit.

Han’s lips leave her own, only to travel over her jaw, up to her ear, and back down her neck, causing her to press closer to him, small, pleased sounds escaping her. Her heartbeat is rapid and she feels that intoxicated feeling again, but she doesn’t mind, in fact, she almost craves more of it.

“Not so mad now are you, sweetheart?” Han whispers against her skin, trailing his lips back up to press kiss to the corners of her lips before letting himself explore her exposed skin again.

“Watch it, hotshot,” she whispers with heavy lidded eyes, trying her best not to make a sound. She knows that he likes it. She can feel it pressed against her. It takes everything in her not to push herself against Han, to create some kind of beautiful friction between the two of them. But she doesn’t want to give in first.

“You’re trembling again,” he says, and she can feel his smirk against her neck as he pulls back a little so he can look her in the eyes.  **_“You want me.”_ **

And before the can responds properly, his lips are on her neck again and she can’t stop the gasp that comes out. His lips just feels so good, soft and warm, and gentle. She loves every second of it.

“I think you hit your head,” she says breathlessly, but as his teeth nip at her skin, she lets out a soft moan and her instincts have given her away.

“I’m a lot of things, Leia,” Han says. “But I’m not stupid.”

His lips start up her neck once again and trail almost agonizingly slow along her jaw, before his lips reach her earlobe, and he sinks his teeth gently into it. “Tell me what you want, Leia,” he whispers to her.

A silence falls between them and all Leia can hear is the low rumble of the Falcon’s engine, their combined breathing, and her heart beating inside of her chest. She knows that she can’t escape this now and for once, she’s not sure that she wants to.

“I want you, Han,” she finally admits and if she wasn’t already flushed, she’s sure her cheeks would have turned red. Admitting it out loud seems almost preposterous.

Han chuckles and if her hands were free and she wasn’t serious, she would have half a mind to slap him.

“You want me?” he asks, his tone curious, but playful as his lips follow the path of her jaw and settles in next to her other ear. “Are you sure you can handle me, princess?”

“Don’t bloat your own ego, captain,” Leia says, her voice breathy as she tries to even out the her heart rate, but having Han so close and feeling his lips on her skin is enough to keep that from happening.

“All I’m asking for is a simple yes or no,” he teases. She can almost hear the smirk in his voice as lips mouth continues to gently graze her ear. “Do you think you can handle me, princess?”

Han pulls away from her just enough to look her in the eye, her hands still firmly pinned above her head. There's a silence between them that she wasn't sure could ever exist. There's nothing but heavy breaths and heartbeats and she can't deny herself this anymore.

Leia leans forward and presses her lips to Han’s, using her tongue to push apart his lips, to deepen the kiss as she pushes her body flush against his like she can't get close enough. Her hips slide against Han’s teasingly slow, causing just a little friction between them, but not enough to satisfy him. She’s pleased with the slight groan she pulls from him. If Han wants to play, he’d better be ready. Leia knows him, and if he’s not going to play fair, neither is she.

“Are you sure you can handle  **_me_ ** , Captain?”

There's something so satisfying about using his own words against him, and she barely hears his breathless response of ‘maybe not’. But she does, and she knows she's smirking as he reaches between them to grab the hem of her shirt.

It comes off fast, and she makes quick work of his ridiculous vest and shirt, taking a moment to admire the man she’s been avoiding for so long. His arms are toned, as is the rest of his torso, and it's covered by a sprinkling of chest hair, just enough to nearly drive her wild.

When she pulls her eyes away from him, she notices his own have wandered over the little bit of herself she has exposed to him. “You're so damn beautiful,” he mutters before he captures her lips in another kiss.

She’s nearly breathless this time, his words having left her speechless. It’s not something she ever really expected to hear Han Solo say to anyone, especially not to her. As her hands find the hair at the base of his neck, tangling into the soft brown locks, she feels Han slowly lifting her off of the floor, pressing her more firmly against the wall.

Her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him just a little closer, but not close enough. She’s dreamed about this so many times, what it might be like to feel Han pressed against her, to feel him need her, and this is something she doesn’t think even her wildest dreams could have created.

Han’s lips leave hers again, exploring the exposed skin of her neck as he alternates between kisses and light nips at her skin. Han finds a spot between her neck and shoulder that causes her to gasp in pleasure when his teeth sink into it. Han repeats the action, several times, licking, nipping, and sucking at her skin. She’s sure there will be a mark, but she doesn’t care. If Han is finally man enough to make her his, then she’ll let everyone know it.

Even as his lips are busy, Han’s hold her firmly in place with one hand, sliding his other hand up her back a little when she arches it from the wall. His lips are driving her insane, she can only imagine what the rest of him is capable of. Almost too skilfully, Han unhooks her bra before moving his hand to hold her up again. She finds herself wondering just how many times he’s done that before, but she quickly decides that it doesn’t matter. He’s here with her now and that’s what matters. 

A calloused hand slides up her side, cupping her breast gently, giving it a squeeze. Her eyes close and her head falls back the little bit that it can. A pleased sigh escapes her lips and she practically melts into his touch, craving more of it.

She can feel his lips pull into a smile against her skin as she continues to let her satisfaction be known. Han takes the hint easily, giving her breast another firm squeeze before brushing his thumb gently across her nipple.

A low hiss comes from her lips and she presses herself more firmly into his hand. Maybe she should be ashamed of the way her body is reacting so easily to Han’s touch, but she can’t bring herself to be bothered. She almost doesn’t notice that Han has traveled lower with his mouth, and has taken to sucking on her collarbone, and trailing kisses between her breasts.

Her hands find his hair, and his mouth finds her other nipple and almost any self control she had left is gone. She says his name, soft, almost silent, not sure that he will even b able to hear it. But it’s there.

She’s dreamed about this for so long, and more times than she would care to admit, but her imagination hasn’t done the captain any justice. His lips are hot, leaving a tingling fire in their wake, and his hands, large and rough at first glance, are gentle as can be as they ghost over her skin.

Han starts to move back up her body, planting kisses everywhere he can reach as he moves himself back into a position where he can look her in the eye. Leia, feeling a throbbing in between her legs, tightens her legs around him once again, pulling him flush against her, gasping as their bare skin touches and his arousal pressed against her. She’s not sure where to put her hands, but she settles for gripping onto his shoulders as his hips rock against her own, and against her better judgement, she whimpers at the feelings it causes.

“Like that, princess?” Han whispers, his teeth gently grazing her ear again.

Leia opens her mouth to argue with him, to tell him to shut it, but another bit of friction and whatever she was going to say is lost. 

“Mhm,” she finally mutters, allowing herself to find a rhythm with him. The more friction that he creates between them, the more she wants the rest of their clothes gone, and to feel him moving within her.

“Good,” he mutters, his voice clearly a few octaves lower than usual. She could look at him like this forever, see him in a state of arousal, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled. And there’s something alluring about his voice.

Before Leia quite registers what’s happening, his fingers have unhooked her pants and pulled them down as far as he can manage to get them. She unhooks her legs from around him for a moment to make getting them off easier and they are tossed aside, soon to be forgotten entirely.

His hand slide delicately down her body, fingers dancing over her bare skin and dip to the apex of her thighs. Greedy lips find hers again as he swipes his finger slowly, teasingly between her folds. Han groans into the kiss when he feels just how wet she is, and under normal circumstances she might have been embarrassed, but she finds herself being unable to care as his thumb swirls around her clit, pulling a moan from the depths of her throat.

She presses her hips up to meet his hand, urging him to touch her. She wants so much more than just a mere swipe of her most sensitive area. Han takes the hint and slips one finger into her, moving it gently, curling it slightly.

“Han,” she breathes out, gripping tightly to his bare shoulders. It feels so much better than she cares to admit, but she knows that she won’t be able to hide it. She’s imagined her own hand were his before, but her imagination does the real thing no justice.

Han adds another finger and quickens his movements a bit, still pressing his thumb to her clit. She feels like she’s going to explode. She can already feel her climax building and she knows that she won’t be able to last that long.

“So close,” she breathes out, sinking her nails into the skin of Han’s shoulders. She receives a pleased grunt in reply, and he picks up his speed, and presses his lips to her neck.

The combination is enough to send her reeling and she comes undone around his fingers, and she’s not quiet. She’s sure that anyone else on the ship can hear them and for once, she doesn’t care.

As she comes down from her high, breathing heavily, Han rests his forehead against hers, grinning at her as pulls his fingers from within her. “Wasn’t so hard to admit, was it?” he asks.

“Like I said, hotshot, watch it,” she says with a pleased smile, leaning forward and capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

“No, no. Now that you admitted it, I’m not letting you get out of this that easily,” he says, eyes almost twinkling as they lock with hers. “And as much as I would like to continue this, we do have repairs to finish. What do you say we pick this back up later in my cabin?”

She could say no. She could try and pretend that everything that just happened between them never occurred, but she doesn’t want to.

“Sure, Han,” she says with a smirk as she manages to untangle herself from him.

The two dress in a comfortable silence and when Han offers her his hand to walk back to the engine room, she doesn’t object. Maybe giving into her emotions, to her urges, won’t backfire once. At least she hopes so. 


End file.
